Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 7
|return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country's professional jury award 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. International viewers vote for their songs, and votes are converted to points by proportional representation. |null = None |winner = "To Be Human" |pre = 6 |nex = 8 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y | Blue = }} The Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 7 was the seventh edition of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest. The contest took place in Monaco, following Monaco's victory at the sixth edition in Pristina, Kosovo, with the song "Syndrome", performed by Palmer. 29 countries participated in the contest, with Iraq making their debut appearance. Austria, Israel and Morocco returned after a two and both a one-edition absence respectively. Bosnia and Herzegovina, Hungary, Jordan, Kosovo, Lebanon, Libya, Malta, North Macedonia and Syria all withdrew. The winner was Greece with the song "To Be Human", performed by MARINA. This was Greece's second win, having previously won the first edition. Switzerland placed 2nd and San Marino placed 3rd. Location The contest took place in Monaco, the winning country of the previous edition. Bidding phase }} Shortly after Monaco's victory in the sixth edition, officials announced that there were two potential venues for the contest, both being in the same sporting complex. On the 16 July 2019, it was announced that the Stade Louis II was selected as the host venue, thus hosting the contest in the open-air for the first time in its history. The MBU stated that "After internal discussions, we decided to allow the contest to be held in the open-air for the first time, and thus giving future host broadcaster's more opportunities to host the event in a larger range of cities". Below are the 2 bids: Key: Host venue About the host city Monaco, officially the Principality of Monaco (French: Principauté de Monaco), is a sovereign city-state, country, and microstate on the French Riviera in Western Europe. France borders the country on three sides while the other side borders the Mediterranean Sea. Monaco is about 15 km from the state border with Italy. Monaco has an area of 2.020 km2 (0.780 sq mi), making it the second-smallest country in the world after the Vatican. Its population was about 38,400 based on the last census of 2016. With 19,009 inhabitants per km², it is the most densely populated sovereign state in the world. Monaco has a land border of 5.47 km (3.40 mi),6 a coastline of 3.83 km (2.38 mi), and a width that varies between 1,700 and 349 m (5,577 and 1,145 ft). The highest point in the country is a narrow pathway named Chemin des Révoires on the slopes of Mont Agel, in the Les Révoires Ward, which is 161 metres (528 feet) above sea level. Monaco's most populous Quartier is Monte Carlo and the most populous Ward is Larvotto/Bas Moulins. Through land reclamation, Monaco's land mass has expanded by 20 percent; in 2005, it had an area of only 1.974 km2 (0.762 sq mi). Monaco is known to be the most expensive and the wealthiest place on Earth, Vatican City excluded, due to its tax laws. In 2014, it was noted that about 30% of the population was made up of millionaires. Monaco is a principality governed under a form of constitutional monarchy, with Prince Albert II as head of state. Although Prince Albert II is a constitutional monarch, he wields immense political power. The House of Grimaldi has ruled Monaco, with brief interruptions, since 1297. The official language is , but , , and are widely spoken and understood. The state's sovereignty was officially recognized by the Franco-Monegasque Treaty of 1861, with Monaco becoming a full United Nations voting member in 1993. Despite Monaco's independence and separate foreign policy, its defence is the responsibility of France. However, Monaco does maintain two small military units. Economic development was spurred in the late 19th century with the opening of the country's first casino, Monte Carlo, and a railway connection to Paris. Since then, Monaco's mild climate, scenery, and gambling facilities have contributed to the principality's status as a tourist destination and recreation centre for the rich. In more recent years, Monaco has become a major banking centre and has sought to diversify its economy into the services sector and small, high-value-added, non-polluting industries. The state has no income tax, low business taxes, and is well known for being a tax haven. It is also the host of the annual street circuit motor race Monaco Grand Prix, one of the original Grands Prix of Formula One. The principality has a club football team, AS Monaco, who have become French champions on multiple occasions. Monaco is not formally a part of the European Union (EU), but it participates in certain EU policies, including customs and border controls. Through its relationship with France, Monaco uses the euro as its sole currency (prior to this it used the Monégasque franc). Monaco joined the Council of Europe in 2004. It is a member of the Organisation Internationale de la Francophonie (OIF). Format Contest The contest consisted of 2 semi-finals and a final. Visual design The theme for the edition "Light It Up", was unveiled on the contest's discord server on the 15 July 2019. Presenter(s) Marina Kaye and Slimane were selected to host on the 15 July 2019. Running order The running orders were made randomly. Participating countries }} Returning artists Participants Semi-final 1 Andorra, Greece and Monaco also voted in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Albania, Croatia and Cyprus also voted in this semi-final. Final Scoreboard Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Other countries Eligibility for potential participation in the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active MBU membership that will be able to broadcast the contest. The MBU has issued an invitation of participation in the contest to all active members. Active MBU members * - The Bosnian broadcaster BHRT gave no reasons for their withdrawal. It is heavily speculated that they withdrew due to financial issues. * – On the 17 July 2019, Hungarian broadcaster HMG announced the country's withdrawal due to their bad results in the past three editions. * - On the 18 July 2019, Jordanian broadcaster JRTV announced the country's withdrawal without giving any reasons and despite the good result in the previous edition. * - Despite already having chosen their entry "Shoqe Bitch" by Xhesika Ndoj feat. Kallashi, the country was forced to withdraw after there was a scandal with their head of delegation. * - Like Kosovo, Lebanon was forced to withdraw due to a scandal with their head of delegation at the time, despite already having chosen their entry "MJK" by Haifa Wehbe. * - On the 18 July 2019, Libyan broadcaster LNC announced the country's withdrawal due to financial issues. The issue was so bad, their membership in the MBU had been questioned. * – After the unexpected resignation of the country's head of delegation, it was uncertain if Malta would participate in the seventh edition. On the 18 July 2019, the Maltese broadcaster announced their withdrawal stating that "We are very disappointed to have had to take this decision, and we hope to return soon with a new head of delegation". * - On the 18 July 2019, the Macedonian broadcaster MRT announced the country's withdrawal without giving any reasons. * - The Syrian broadcaster ORTAS withdrew without giving any reasons. Category:MSC editions Category:MSC 7